Nada Es Lo Que Parece
by Tei X
Summary: Nunca antes se lo había hecho a nadie, podía decir que Rukia era la primera y probablemente la única.


Hola nenes y nenas! :3

Este ones-shot no lo había publicado aquí, ha de ser porque se me pasó... jeje

**Basado en hechos reales.**

* * *

**... ... * ... ...  
**

**"Nada es lo que parece"**

— ¡Mierda, Ichigo… más fuerte! — Gritó la morena hacia el ojimiel.

Ichigo hizo caso a tu petitoria y le dio más fuerza a sus movimientos.

— ¡Ah! ¡No tan fuerte! ¡Me duele! — Le contestó la pelinegra al sentir los estragos en su cuerpo, sobre todo en la zona que Kurosaki atendía con mucho ahínco.

— ¡Cállate! — Le exclamó en respuesta a sus gritos, mientras seguía en su afán de darle lo que ella tanto le pedía desde inicio de semana.

— ¡No tienes porqué ser tan brusco! ¡Házmelo como lo hace Renji, con cuidado pero procurando que sea agradable! — Se quejaba a voz alta, en verdad que ese tarado no sabía nada, al menos el pelirrojo ya tenía un buen tiempo de experiencia en esos temas.

— ¡No me compares con ese imbécil, y si no te gusta como lo hago entonces vete! — Se molestó, para que tanto le jodía que se lo hiciera si al final se quejaba, ese era su estilo, si le gustaba bien, si no, ni le importaba.

Y mientras ese par yacía recluido entre las cuatro paredes de la habitación del muchacho, el padre de este último caminaba por el pasillo cuando escuchó todos esos gritos y las palabras que esos dos se intercambiaban.

Sin poder evitarlo, su mente evocó una clase de pensamientos libidinosos, mientras seguía escuchando el rechinar de la cama, los quejidos de la morena, los sonidos de su adolescente hijo y todo lo que en conjunto podía significar que pasaba en esas cuatro paredes.

Lo primero que se vino a la cabeza de Isshin fue un tremendo orgullo por su hijo que finalmente ya era todo un hombre, y más aún que fuese testigo de ello, si por él fuera lo documentaba en video para tenerlo como recuerdo en la posteridad.

Isshin siguió varado cerca de la puerta, siendo oyente.

— ¡Ahh, idiota, ¿qué estás haciendo? — Le gritaba la morena al sentir que ya no era atendida como lo había pedido, quejándose de que él dejara de tocar esa zona.

— ¡Estúpida, ya me cansé! — Le respondió mientras dejaba de lado todo y descansaba un poco.

— ¿Cómo que ya te cansaste? ¡Ni siquiera han pasado 10 minutos! ¡Anda, y esta vez hazlo con más fuerza! — Contestaba indignaba la ojiazul-violáceo, a espera de sentir sus manos nuevamente.

Ante cada revelación, Isshin no podía evitar poner muchas expresiones, ya sea de gusto o de preocupación, en especial por aquella en que la morena insinuaba que su hijo no tenía aguante para 'eso', tan incapaz para satisfacer a una mujer y eso era imperdonable.

Kurosaki le hizo caso y volvió manos a la obra, más a fuerzas que de ganas. Continuó en la faena de hacerla sentir bien, dando su mejor esfuerzo, y es que nunca antes se lo había hecho a nadie, podía decir que Rukia era la primera y probablemente la única.

— ¡Ahhh sí, así… sigue… ahí, ahí… más fuerte! —

Isshin emocionado bailoteaba afueras de la habitación, gracias a Dios, su querido hijo se estaba poniendo las pilas.

— ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo viejo? — Cuestionó Karin con expresión seria y ceja en alto al ver a su padre afuera de la habitación.

—Nada, solo me aseguro de que mi hijo haga las cosas bien— Le respondió en voz baja, mientras seguía pegado a la puerta con el número 15.

—Deja a Ichi-ni tranquilo, no está haciendo nada del otro mundo— Karin le pidió que lo dejara por la paz, no era cómodo espiar a la gente.

—Ya lo sé— Decía muy emocionado mientras esos sonidos extraños seguían su curso y eran audibles para los que pasaban por ahí.

Y de escucharlos, Karin no pudo evitar mirar a su padre con cierto recelo.

—Viejo pervertido, no están haciendo lo que te imaginas— Le reclamó, y es que aunque esos quejidos y gemidos significaran que sí, en su fuero interno estaba segura de que no era así.

— ¡Como de que no! ¡Solo escucha! — Isshin estaba seguro de que su hijo estaba haciendo el amor con la morena, esos sonidos no decían otra cosa más, era una prueba irrevocable.

—Te voy a demostrar que no es así, abriré la puerta— Dictaminó Karin a la par que tomaba la perilla y la giraba para esclarecer los pensamientos de su padre.

— ¡No! ¡No lo hagas! — Pidió el Kurosaki mayor, sin embargo fue demasiado tarde… Karin giró la perilla y abrió la puerta, dejando a su merced la imagen que Isshin no creyó encontrarse.

Yacía la morena recostaba en la cama del ojimiel boca abajo, con las manos de Ichigo masajeándole la espalda y con las expresiones llenas de sorpresa de ambos jóvenes.

—Te lo dije— Acotó Karin mirando a su padre, quien estaba estupefacto al ver a su hijo haciendo nada interesante en compañía de a quien consideraba su tercera hija.

Karin se retiró de la escena mientras Isshin después de recuperarse del shock de su vida, se le dirigió a su hijo en tono indignado.

— ¡ Tuuuuuu muyyyy maaaal ! —

Le exclamó señalándole con el dedo inquisidor para después dar la media vuelta y cerrar la puerta.

— ¿Y ahora…? — Ichigo lanzó la pregunta al aire, preguntándose a sí mismo el significado de todo eso.

—No lo sé… pero tú sigue— Respondió la morena sin más, restándole importancia.

El ojimiel se alzó de hombros y continuó con su noble labor, Rukia volvió a acomodarse para seguir sintiendo esas manos masajeando su espalda, que tanta falta le hacía para relajar sus músculos, mientras Kurosaki hacía lo propio.

**F I N **

**... ... * ... ...  
**

* * *

Sí ya sé, típico cliché pero no sé, tenía ganas de escribirlo, en especial porque tengo constantes dolores de espalda y mi gusto por los masajes jeje  
Espero les haya gustado.


End file.
